<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Water Vapor by Kittytek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300500">Water Vapor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittytek/pseuds/Kittytek'>Kittytek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Avatar &amp; Benders Setting, How Do I Tag, Secret Santa, but for now its a one shot for a secret santa, fire bender dream, i hope you enjoy, i might continue this if i find time, no beta we get knocked unconscious like wilbur, techno is mentioned for a single line, water bender wilbur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:19:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittytek/pseuds/Kittytek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur is a water bender that gets captured by the fire nation</p><p>He did not sign up for what happens afterwards</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Secret Santa.</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Water Vapor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wilbur stared at the ground in front of him, his wrists were bound and he was completely surrounded. There was no point in fighting back when that would only mean a guaranteed death. The brunette didn’t dare make eye contact with any of the soldiers that stood above him. He was smarter than that. Instead, he listened closely to what they had to say. He needed to know what they planned to do with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Admittedly, Wilbur didn’t expect much more than the typical treatment. Imprisonment and torture for the rest of his life. Treated like an animal when he was just as human as the men that surrounded him, all because he had the audacity to be born with a special gift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His expectations began to crumble as he continued to pick up on pieces and fragments of the discussion above him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We need to do something with them-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“-Find a way to stop those savages from gaining power-!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if we keep him-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“-Have someone keep watch over him?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Who do you have in mind?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>Keep him? Watch over him? No. No no no no </span>
  <em>
    <span>no no.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That’s not supposed to happen. That couldn’t be what happens. Being kept around like some </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet,</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the sake of information that could hurt his people. He didn’t want to be a tool against his tribe. That couldn’t happen, oh gods that can’t happen please don’t let it happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur did his best to keep panic from flowing through him, but gods he had no idea what was happening. Too lost in his own mind, Wilbur didn’t even realize that his breathing had begun to speed up, nor did he hear the ice crack beneath him, and he certainly didn’t hear the shouting from the men that surrounded him. He was far too lost, too gone to the world of ‘what ifs’ and ‘whys’. It was all he could process. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Then, he felt a pound on the back of his head, only briefly recognizing that someone had struck him with a sword, before he fell to the ground, and his world went dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream watched the sleeping brunette, curious and intrigued. The man lay in a guest bedroom in Dream’s house that sat outside fire nation boarders. The fire bender was skilled in both bending and weaponry, making him powerful and dangerous. A perfect soldier for the Fire Nation Army. Which is why he had moved so far away the moment he was able to. Unfortunately, that didn’t stop his father, a high ranking officer in the army, from stopping with gifts and trinkets (They were actually meant to convince Dream to join the army, but the blond never gave in) from time to time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, however, his father had stopped by with an unconscious water bender and a request, that was really just a demand, to keep watch on the man to see if he gave away any useful information. Dream had reluctantly agreed before heading off to set up the guest room for his new roommate for the foreseeable future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the room had been set up, the fire bender had gone and taken care of any surface injuries. He knew the fire nation, and he knew what they were like. By no means were they kind, especially to other benders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was surprised to find that the worst injury the water tribesman had was a nasty bump on the back of his head, along with minor rope burn on the man’s wrists and a few scratches here and there. Dream had wrapped the bump and cared for the rope burn quickly, before electing to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know this man. Not that he really cared, but he wasn’t going to push possible boundaries over a few scratches. Dream sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gods, Techno would be making fun of him right now. Probably laughing his ass off too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sounds of movement from the bed brought Dream out of his head and returned his attention to the water bender. The man shifted and groaned before slowly cracking his eyes open. The blond watched as his eyes went from confusion, to fear, to uncertainty as they traveled around his room before they landed on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream felt his heart skip a beat and his world pause as piercing emerald eyes met fierce amber ones.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jeezums heck this took longer than it should have</p><p>I hope you like it, Arthur!!</p><p>I might continue this at some point if enough people want me to. I still have other works to get working on first though lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>